


Consent

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, bottom!Eren, consent is hot, listen to Eren, top!armin, y'know shit happens in the bunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consent is hot. </p><p>And there's no other way that you could possibly change Eren Yeager's mind about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Taking advantage of the wifi!!!!!!

Consent is hot.

There's no way you're going to be able to tell me any different. There was just something about a gruff voice in my ear, asking for permission to touch me, to kiss me. Just the meeting of blue eyes to teal green as whispers ask if I want it. Or the hot wash of breath over my skin when I'm backed up against a wall, murmurs reaching my ears, asking if I really, _really_ wanted to be fucked into this wall.

"You're thinking about Armin again, aren't you?"

I jumped in surprise as Mikasa sat down beside me, her skirt and red scarf flutterin in the wind. I flushed a dark red, looking over at our blond friend, who was across the yard, talking to Sasha and Connie. I watched him throw his head back laughing and I felt my breath hitch when his blue eyes slid over to meet mine. His smile lowered into a smirk and he winked at me. Mikasa let out a small chuckle beside me.

"You're face is so red." She said in an amused voice, her hand pulling her scarf up over her nose. I let my head fall down into my hands, my knees coming up to my chest. "Aw, don't be embarrassed. I think it's great that you two are dating."

I peeked up at my adopted sister through my fingers. "Really?"

"Yeah," Mikasa gave me a small smile. "You guys were always around each other when we were kids. It was just a matter of time."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Remember when Mom worried that _we_ would fall in love?"

This time a larger laugh left Mikasa and she bumped my shoulder with her own. "She never would've guessed that you would turn out homosexual. And with you best friend, no less."

"Is that a bad thing?" Armin joked as he approached us, a hand on his lean hip. My mind wandered as I thought of other things to do with those lean hips. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I quickly looked away.

"Not at all," Mikasa said, smiling gently as Armin sat down next to me, bumping my shoulder with his. I looked up at him and felt my mouth lift into a smile. He smiled back at me, leaning down to press a kiss into my temple. "You guys are making me somewhat nauseous though. This is too sweet for me to watch."

With that, my adopted sister stood and left us sitting together on the ground. Armin ran a hand through his hair, looking away for a second before glancing back at me. He smiled shyly, "Hi."

I pulled one of his hands into mine and intertwined out fingers. "Hi."

"What were you thinking about a bit ago?" He asked with an amused tone. "Your face was very red."

I punched him in the arm before standing up to walk away from him. He hopped up to follow, laughing. "Come on, babe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Armin~ " The moan left my mouth a little too loudly, and I thanked whatever gods were up in the sky that our cabin-mates could sleep relatively deeply. He smirked against the skin of my neck and tugged on my erection. My hips bucked as my hands clenched in his long-ish blond hair. He hissed in pain and pleasure, nipping my neck in admonishment. I felt a whimper escape my mouth and he laughed softly.

"You're eager tonight, Eren." He observed, running his other hand up my stomach to pinch a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I gasped, glaring down at him. "Aw, don't look so defensive. It's hot."

I could feel an embarrassed flush spread over my already overheated face and I turned from his gaze to smoosh my face into the pillow underneath me. He chuckled, brushing a hand over my hip before leaning down to lick my earlobe, whispering, "Can I lube you up?"

Those dirty words coming out of that usually sweet, mild-mannered person made me arch up, our hips brushing together in a grind. He slid the hand on my hip under me, over my lower back, lifting me to rut against me. I gasped in pleasure, looping my arms around his neck as an anchor. He quietly murmured his question again and I nodded frantically. Keeping me close, he grabbed the vial of oil we kept under our pillow and pulled the cork off with his teeth. The sight made my hips buck impatiently and he smiled down at me.

"Relax, love." He said in a soft voice as he let go of me to lube three fingers up. I moaned in frustration. He shushed me and told me to turn over onto my knees. I did just that, waving my ass in the air. He smacked it gently, before smoothing his hand over it. "Cheeky boy. Be patient."

I growled in annoyance as he slowly pushed a finger within me, crooking it gently. I pushed back against his hand, but he wasn't having any of that. He steadied me by my hips and leaned down to murmur in my ear, "Do you want this?"

"Obviously, Armin." I snapped, rolling my hips. He laughed, nipping at the top of my shoulder. "Armin! Come _on_!"

He added another finger, stroking into my body. I groaned, dropping my forehead to my pillow. He always did this. He teased me every time we were together and it made me feel so hot and bothered. Letting out a whine, I looked at Armin from over my shoulder. He was so focused as he fingered me, his blond hair hanging in his eyes. I bit my lip to stop my loud moans from escaping and waking our friends. Instead, the noises died in my throat as half-gasped whimpers and whines as he worked me so thoroughly. At some point, I must've gotten to loud, because he reached up to cover my mouth with his free hand as he lined himself up with my hole.

"Eren, may I take you?" He whispered into the heated air around us. I nodded frantically against his hand, bucking my hips back towards his cock. Muffled pleas left my mouth and he chuckled lightly. Slowly, almost too slowly, he pushed inside of me, his hands tightening around my hip and mouth. I gasped at the burning stretch and the pain. This always happened though, so I was somewhat used to it.

"Are you alright?" Armin murmured against my ear, his thumb stroking my cheek gently as he filled me to the brim. I nodded, rolling my hips back into his to urge him on. "May I move?"

I bit his hand and he pulled away, letting out a yelp. I growled at him, glaring over my shoulder. "Armin, if you don't take me this very instant, I'll go finish myself off."

He ran a hand up my back, pushing me down towards the bed. "No need for that now, baby. Just be quiet or you'll wake them all."

With that last warning, he pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in quickly. I gasped, my breath hitching in the back of my throat. He set a pace that was quick and rough, making me grip the pillow beneath me to stay silent. Whines welled up in my throat, but I silenced them by biting into the pillow. He moaned quietly above me, his hands sliding up my back to lift me by my shoulders. My back connected with his chest and he held me close as he fucked into me, stroking a hand down my stomach to my cock. The movement caused him to thrust against my prostate and I let out a strangled cry. He quickly slapped a hand over my mouth, muffling my cries as he took me roughly. I tried to hear if anyone had woken up, but all I could hear was my own throbbing heart and the sheets rustling beneath our knees.

"Eren~ " The moan left his mouth rather loudly and I tilted my head back to pull him into a sloppy kiss. He smiled against my lips before slipping his tongue into my mouth. The hand on my cock moved, quickly tugging me further towards my release. I tried to keep quiet as he pushed me over the edge, holding me close with a hand over my heart. I finished in his hand with a soft cry, my head falling back to rest on his shoulder.

"Good boy," he murmured in my ear as he slowed his thrusts. I dropped back down onto my stomach, panting softly. He leaned over me as his thrusts became long and gentle. He leaned down to press a kiss into my shoulder blade. "May I finish inside you, Eren? Is that what you want?"

I nodded sluggishly, my cock twitching with interest as he nudged my prostate. His thrusts became fiercer, until he was biting into my shoulder as he filled me with his seed. He collapsed onto my back, his hair sticking to the back of my neck. Slowly, he got off of me, turning my body to face him on the bed. He gently stroked a hand down my face, rubbing a thumb over my bottom lip. I nuzzled into his hand tiredly.

"Eren, may I kiss you?" He asked in a soft, adoring voice. I nodded, leaning up to meet his mouth.

Like I said, consent was hot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always wait for consent, dudes and gals! It makes life easier. 
> 
> Comments are welcome! Go for it!!


End file.
